Tapes for Goku
by Key and WolfStar-SCA
Summary: After Goku leaves in GT, Pan and co. make video tapes of what he's missing. R&R if you want it updated


Tapes for Goku  
  
This is based right after Goku left, basically you hear the story behind it soon. oh and this is written as if you were watching the final product on TV.  
  
Chapter One: The Pool Party August 12th: "Hi Grandpa! Its me Pan, I've decided to make a movie of every thing you've missed! I hope you'll enjoy it!" Pan says holding the camera to face her self.  
  
"The date is August 12th; Grandma Chichi and Auntie Bulma are having a pool party at the Capsule Corps. Oh hold it! I think I hear Uncle Vegeta!" Pan's voice can be heard as she walks through the halls.  
  
"I am not going to go out there!" screams a voice behind the gravity room door.  
  
"Oh yes you are, or no food for a week and I'm taking the gravity room apart!" Bulma yells from the visible side of the door.  
  
"Hi Auntie Bulma, you want to say anything to Grandpa?" the camera zooms in to Bulma's face.  
  
"Hi Pan, hi Goku, sorry you couldn't be here. maybe then Vegeta wouldn't be having such a hard time finding the door." She growls the last statement.  
  
"I heard that!" Vegeta calls from inside.  
  
"Giggle! Ok, good luck Auntie Bulma, bye Uncle Vegeta!" you can hear Pan call as the camera drops and you see her feet walking away.  
  
"Don't call me Uncle!" you hear Vegeta's voice shout as the view continues through the halls.  
  
"Now we see the troublesome outside world! Over there is Grandma yelling at Uncle Goten. lets get a closer look!" the day is bright and sunny, there are food tables out, a barbecue is going, there are some people in the pool, others are tanning, wile some are sitting around and talking. The camera looks to Goten and Chichi; it looks as if Goten is eating something.  
  
"Goten! Get away from that food! Its not meal time yet!" Chichi screams shaking her spatula at him, Goten pulls away, hugging tightly the food he has collected in his arms.  
  
"Grandma, Uncle Goten! Say something to Grandpa!"  
  
"Hi dad!"  
  
"Goku!" Chichi whimpers out as she starts to cry.  
  
"It's okay Chichi! Hi Goku, it's me, Videl, Chichi has been taking your leave very hard, so please forgive her." Videl says as she attempts to comfort Chichi. In the background you can see Goten sneaking for more food.  
  
"I said it wasn't time to eat yet! Get away from the food!" Chichi screams lividly at Goten.  
  
"Then again. Chichi is Chichi." Videl says with a sweatdrop.  
  
"Okay, thank you, good bye. Now moving on, Trunks is once again messing with Bra and Maron. shall we take a closer look? I think we shall!"  
  
"TRUNKS!!! Let us go!" Bra screams, a soaking wet Trunks is pulling her and Maron by the arm towards the pool.  
  
"You are going in the water!" he tells her.  
  
"No we aren't!"  
  
"Yes you are!"  
  
"No we aren't!"  
  
"Yes you are!"  
  
"No we aren't!"  
  
"Yes you are!"  
  
"No we aren't!"  
  
"Yes you are!"  
  
"No we aren't!"  
  
"Yes you are!" the screaming mach continues in the background as the view on the camera slowly changes back to everyone at the food tables.  
  
"Ok. that got boring real fast. Lets see lets see what's happening over here." Pan says as she turns around. You see about a second and a half of everyone at the picnic tables looking at Vegeta, you can't see what he's wearing before the camera drops to the ground so you can see Pan's feet then turned up to the sky. "Nope, we don't want to look there! If you didn't catch that, that was Uncle Vegeta in a kiss-the-cook apron, not a smart idea to put on film if you want to live very long!" In the sky you see a line of people flying along, they dip down lower and you can tell that it's the Nameks, Mr. Popo, Karin, and Yajirobe. "Oh look its everyone from Karin Tower and Kami's Lookout, hi guys!" you see a hand reach from around the camera and wave to them.  
  
"Hi!" a few of them call back and others just wave. The camera scrolls down to show Gohan talking on a phone, apparently doing busyness.  
  
"DAD! We're at a pool party! Put the phone away and stop working for once!" Gohan gives the whining Pan a half glare, in the background you can hear a gigantic splash and two girls screeching angrily at a laugh. "You want to say something to Grandpa?"  
  
"Hi Dad!" he says with a smile as he takes his daughters advice and puts away his work.  
  
"And to the left we see everyone's favorite Triclops and China Doll, Chiao- tzu and Uncle Tien!" The said duo smile, wave, and Tien walks away shaking his head in disbelief with the dwarf china-doll on perched on his shoulder.  
  
The camera lense swings around as you hear the sound of running. You get a nice shot of Pan's feet as you hear "Mom! Can you tape for a while so I can go swimming?"  
  
"Fine Pan..." the camera is clearly being handed over to Videl. As the seen focusses again, Videl speaks up. "Hi, Goku. I supose I will be you're host for a while! Pan is being a kid again and is heading over to the pool."  
  
You see Pan run over to the pool, Gohan from off screen calls out "You better not go in there without changing into a bathingsuit!" the warning falls on deaf ears as the fully clothed Pan jumps in the water and begins helping in Marron and Bra's futile atempts to drown Trunks for what he did.  
  
The young mix bred Saiyans and their human friend get into a water fight. Goten soon joins them with a cannonball right in the midle of the group. This pisses many of them off, and the game changes to 'lets beat up Goten now.' They soon forget there target as Goten sneaks out of the pool at the other end.  
  
There is a scream from off seen and as the seen moves twoards it, doing nearly a full 180 turn right, ChiChi is seen running from a VERY angry Vegeta. Bulma, hystarical with laughter, is atempting with all her might to restrain Vegeta. The seen returns to ChiChi, and a chuckle is heard from the holder of the vidio camera as the image zooms in to what ChiChi is holding in her hand... a small recycleable camera!  
  
The seen zooms out again to find Goten, who is seemingly talking to the trees as he is leaning on the fence, looking out of the yard. It pans around until you can see what... or more properly WHO Goten is really speaking to. Out in the alley, aperantly two girls had been walking, and of course Goten was flirting with them now.  
  
A therouly drenched Pan runs to her uncle and starts pulling at him while she screams, "UNCLE GOTEN!! FORGET THE GIRLS FOR ONCE AND COME HELP ME KILL TRUNKS!!!!"  
  
Begrugingly Goten followed, or was drug kicking and screaming, "But... but there so pretty!" Pan hits him in the head for that remark. Unfortunatly it was a little too hard and she knocked him out. She looked at the uncontious Uncle dumbfoundedly for a few minutes before shrugging her shoulders and walking away from him, leaving him for dead.  
  
"CHICHI!! YOUR SON IS UNCONTIOUS AGAIN!!" Videl called out to let his mother know. Videl turned to find Vegeta bound hand and foot and hanging from a tree, Bulma scolding him on how he couldn't come down until he cools off and learns how to take a joke, and lastly ChiChi now slaving over the grill in the 'kiss the cook' apron that Vegeta had been waring earlier.  
  
"TELL ME SOMETHING NEW!" ChiChi called back to her daughter-in-law. then she spoke barely loud enough to hear. "It will at least keep him from eating all the food again before it's cooked..." she grumbled as she went back to the meal.  
  
You see the camera turning over, past Piccolo meditating, past Tein and Yamcha descussing the times they had fought together when they were teenagers, past the present teenagers now racing in the pool, and coming to look at Videl's face. "Well, that pretty much wrap's it up for now, Goku, I'm going to go help ChiChi cook, so untill later."  
  
And everything goes black.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****** How did you all like my first chapter? This will basicly be just random seens like this one going on over random events. It should be rather fun to write, and I hope you all like reading it, untill next time, Shade and Sweet Water! **************************************************************************** ****** 


End file.
